LateNight Musing
by Traci
Summary: Goren and Eames are working late - not even they are immune to the effects of working too late.


Disclaimer: Sadly not mine. Sheesh, is it so hard to come up with an idea for a hit show? Anywho. belong to Dick Wolf, NBC, etc. and so on.  
  
Spoilers: None that I'm aware of though I just started watching CI so who knows.  
  
Category: Goren/Eames friendship  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Traci  
  
Summary: Goren and Eames are putting in a late night at work and it seems that not even they are immune to the late-night musings that hit everyone at strange hours.  
  
Author's Notes: Uh, I'd like to say I made this all up but truth be known this is actually based on late-night musings I had. Special thanks to Tracy L. for letting me ramble and not calling the local psych ward.  
  
Late-Night Musings  
  
"Think we'll actually have enough evidence to nail Derrick Suthers?" Detective Alex Eames asked her partner while she continued to peruse through the file.  
  
Bobby Goren yawned. "I certainly hope so. He. he had to have made a mistake somewhere along the way."  
  
She seemed satisfied with that answer and they continued in silence.  
  
"Why do parents sing 'Rock-a-Bye Baby' to their kids? Goren asked.  
  
Alex shook her head, unsure she had heard him correctly, before looking over at him. "Dare I ask what brought this on suddenly?" But a quick glance at the clock on the wall told her it hadn't been suddenly. It had actually been a few hours and it was now three o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Well, it's a song about a baby falling out of a tree. Imagine what that must do to a child," he continued.  
  
"We survived just fine," she smiled, placing the file she had been reading on the desk.  
  
"Yeah, but did we? I mean, what if some fears we all have that are considered normal actually stem from that song?"  
  
"Bobby, it's late. . . well, early. I think we should just call it a day. You're getting delirious."  
  
He was not giving up on it, though. "Or 'Ring Around the Rosy'. That song is about the plague. We teach kids songs about falling babies and death by plague as if it's some joke."  
  
Alex was trying to contain her laughter. Here her partner, her extremely intelligent partner, was discussing childhood songs and nursery rhymes as if they contained the answers to all life's problems. "I don't know what to tell you."  
  
He studied her expression for a moment. "You don't believe me."  
  
"It's three in the morning."  
  
"And that's a reason not to wonder what we are doing to the children of the world?" he defended.  
  
"Okay, what about fairy-tales? They're nice."  
  
He snorted. "Yeah. Remember poor Snow White? A child runaway who had to escape a step-parent's murderous intent only to be end up being a domestic slave to a bunch of lascivious men? Yeah, that's a nice story to be telling kids. And what kind of self-esteem does Rapunzel promote? That is telling little girls that hair is the most important thing. It was her hair that saved her, not her intellect."  
  
She could not contain it anymore and burst out laughing. "Bobby Goren, would you listen to yourself?" Standing up, she walked over to his desk, removed the file from his own hands, and stared at him. "You need sleep. We both do. So what do you say we get out of here before you decide Cinderella promoted child abuse."  
  
His eyes locked into hers. He remained silent. "You do get it! I never realized it before but you're right. It is promoting child abuse."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Alex took Bobby's hands in her own and gave a tug, urging him to stand up. "Home. Sleep. Now."  
  
Goren stood up but didn't move. "Uh, you didn't happen to drive, did you?"  
  
She shut her eyes, silently cursing herself. "No. You?"  
  
He shook his head. "Don't think the subway's running right now." He paused. "I live closest. Why don't we get a cab and you can stay at my place tonight?"  
  
With widened eyes, she looked up at him then relaxed. He was right. It made more sense and his offer had been filled with no more intention then that of concern and friendship. She nodded and handed him the phonebook. "But only on one condition."  
  
"What?" he asked, flipping to the taxi section.  
  
"No more late-night musings on childhood fairytales, nursery rhymes, or songs."  
  
"But I didn't even get a chance to tell you about Hansel and Gretel. Now there's a story that promotes cannibalism."  
  
Eames held up her hand. "Promise me."  
  
With reservation, he agreed then called for a taxi.  
  
With a smile, Alex shook her head and went to collect her things. Most others only saw her partner as the serious, intelligent detective that he was. She felt honored he allowed her to see the other side of him no matter how silly he could be at times. Having been so lost in her thoughts, she nearly jumped when she felt her coat being pulled from her but smiled when Bobby stood behind her, holding it open for her.  
  
"Cab will be here in about five minutes. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She turned off her computer and together they left the building  
  
"I'll call Deakins in a few hours and tell him we won't be in until much later," Goren told her as they stood on the sidewalk in the cool morning air of autumn. "Thanks."  
  
"And Alex?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could uh, could we maybe leave those delirious musings just between us?" he asked blushing.  
  
She smiled widely. "Oh, don't worry, your secret issues with 'Rock-a-Bye Baby' are safe with me."  
  
The cab pulled up right then and Bobby opened the door for his partner. "Thank you," he whispered before closing the door behind him as they headed back to his place for much needed sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
